1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an automatic stop-start control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, in which when an abnormality occurs in the power supply circuit, sometimes electric power cannot be supplied to an E/G starter motor from a battery, and thus the automatic stop-start control for the engine is not performed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-069681 (JP 2001-069681 A)).